


Be my pillow!

by mayoyora



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, genere imprecisato ma simile al fluff, o al comedy, si dorme, sperando che non sia troppo OOC, è estate e fa caldo ma si dorme attaccati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoyora/pseuds/mayoyora
Summary: {kuromahi ; nap in slice of life}In effetti si diede dello stupido per non essersene accorto subito; l’odore di Shirota, già di per sé ampiamente diffuso nella stanza, era decisamente più intenso, carezzandogli l’olfatto con una morbida familiarità che sapeva di sicurezza. Per non parlare di quell’ammasso di ciuffi che invadevano il suo campo visivo e gli solleticavano il mento ad ogni respiro del ragazzo, quieto e regolare, e della schiena vicinissima e leggermente ricurva, raggomitolato com’era su niente poco di meno che il suo braccio.Il Servamp sbatté le palpebre attonito, fissando il suo padrone felicemente addormentato. Come ci riuscisse era un mistero; la poca sensibilità residua dell’arto destro era tormentata dalla temperatura bollente del corpo di Mahiru, che al contrario suo pareva però del tutto indifferente alla calura estiva. Kuro, invece, non ne poteva più.





	Be my pillow!

**Author's Note:**

> questa è vecchia, più o meno risalente all'estate scorsa, post episodio 5 (perché penso fosse estate anche in quel contesto...? sì, sono leggermente confusa). mi è venuto caldo a rileggerla, e io il caldo lo odio e soffro come poche altre cose nella vita. l'ho riletta con tanto coraggio, la pubblico con un po' meno ;__; ma ci sta, questi due meritano più attenzioni di quelle che in realtà non abbiano <3 soprattutto nel fandom italiano! potrebbero essere OOC, verso la fine sicuramente, ma è stata un'esigenza del fluff che avrei voluto inserire in dose più caricata, per così dire, quindi è già una fortuna che si lasci leggere! (fortuna che è breve...) e niente. non so mai che dire qua sotto ed è solo la seconda volta??? quindi boh, enjoy it <3

Kuro aprì lentamente gli occhi, mugugnando infastidito. Provò ad alzarsi ma sentiva le braccia come addormentate — cosa che avrebbe voluto fare pure lui, continuare a dormire a oltranza fino al pomeriggio successivo, ma l’aria notturna estiva era il perfetto deterrente per qualsiasi pisolino avesse in mente. Il che, per un tipo pigro come lui, era tutto dire.  
Quando fu un po’ più vigile si stropicciò gli occhi per schiarirsi la vista, restando perplesso nel constatare di non trovarsi sul cuscino in terra su cui era solito dormire, né tanto meno in forma di gatto, bensì sul letto di Mahiru. Inarcò un sopracciglio, per nulla convinto di essersi svegliato del tutto; la sua Eve non gli aveva mai permesso di salire tra le sue coperte, figurarsi dormirci sopra. Se la cosa poteva ritenersi perciò un avvenimento unico nel suo genere, tuttavia, Kuro non riusciva a goderne per niente: il cuscino sotto di lui era rovente, riscaldato dal proprio capo per chissà quante di quelle ore in cui non si era neanche accorto di essersi spostato, e le lenzuola — che aveva probabilmente calciato nel sonno — gli si erano attorcigliate alle gambe in un inestricabile groviglio stretto di calore soffocante e umido. I momenti di refrigerio erano rari e dovuti esclusivamente al sudore che ogni tanto gli si congelava addosso, rinfrescando la pelle, per poi tornare a scendere odioso lungo il collo e la fronte. Come se non bastasse la maglietta nera — se non altro aveva avuto il buon senso di togliersi il giaccone e i pantaloni — gli si era incollata alla schiena, dandogli una spiacevole sensazione di bagnato che portava con sé qualche pizzico di prurito, soprattutto sul fianco che stava a contatto diretto col materasso. Cercò dunque di districarsi da quella morsa asfissiante, quasi tentato di andare a coricarsi dentro la vasca — dopo averla riempita di ghiaccio, possibilmente — ma, se gli altri arti avevano ripreso coscienza di sé lo stesso non poteva dirsi del suo braccio destro, ancora immobile e formicolante sotto un peso che Kuro aveva identificato con sorprendente ritardo essere proprio Mahiru.  
In effetti si diede dello stupido per non essersene accorto subito; l’odore di Shirota, già di per sé ampiamente diffuso nella stanza, era decisamente più intenso, carezzandogli l’olfatto con una morbida familiarità che sapeva di sicurezza. Per non parlare di quell’ammasso di ciuffi che invadevano il suo campo visivo e gli solleticavano il mento ad ogni respiro del ragazzo, quieto e regolare, e della schiena vicinissima e leggermente ricurva, raggomitolato com’era su niente poco di meno che il suo braccio.  
Il Servamp sbatté le palpebre attonito, fissando il suo padrone felicemente addormentato. Come ci riuscisse era un mistero; la poca sensibilità residua dell’arto destro era tormentata dalla temperatura bollente del corpo di Mahiru, che al contrario suo pareva però del tutto indifferente alla calura estiva. Kuro, invece, non ne poteva più. Facendosi più vicino al muro, provò a far scivolare lentamente il braccio da sotto il fianco del sedicenne il più indolore possibile, ma Shirota a peso morto era un ostacolo non da poco di cui non aveva tenuto conto. La situazione si era fatta talmente estenuante che aveva poi abbandonato la pacifica tattica dello strisciargli sotto, senza alcuna ripercussione sul sonno dell’altro, per una più molesta serie di lievi ma decisi strattoni per scrollarselo di dosso; ebbe un momento di esitazione quando sentì Mahiru mugolare contro il cuscino, stringendosi — se possibile — ancor di più contro di lui.  
Il vampiro rimase fermo, in attesa che la sua Eve si acquietasse nuovamente. Poi sospirò, più esausto e sconfitto come neanche Tsubaki sarebbe mai riuscito a renderlo.

«Perché a me?» mormorò sconsolato, rassegnato al suo destino di quella notte e maledicendo se stesso per essersi intrufolato nel letto di Shirota quando questo gli aveva sempre proibito di farlo; doveva essere la sua punizione divina.

Provò ad assecondare quella condizione indisponente, ma ad un primo tentativo di chiudere gli occhi la voce di Mahiru, impastata dalla dormita, glieli fece spalancare una seconda volta.

«Kuro...?» biascicò confuso, sfregandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano. 

Il Servamp raggelò, sicuro che fosse solo questione di pochi secondi prima che il ragazzo assimilasse per bene la situazione e cominciasse ad urlargli contro di scendere dal letto — magari anche lanciandogli qualcosa contro, non si poteva mai dire, gli scatti violenti di Mahiru erano un’incognita a cui non avrebbe mai saputo trovare davvero una risposta. Nel migliore dei casi lo avrebbe preso per la collottola e rimesso al suo posto; Kuro quasi si ritrovò a _sperare_ che lo graziasse di tanta benevolenza dato che ormai, abbandonato a se stesso, il cuscino doveva essere ancora piuttosto fresco.  
Era pronto alla sfuriata, ma alle parole di Mahiru non era affatto preparato.

«Non riesci a dormire?» domandò l’Eve con un tono che parve quasi dispiaciuto, mentre si voltava verso di lui, dandogli l’occasione di liberare il braccio. Kuro però non si mosse, bensì lo fissò senza capire, certo di aver sentito male. Forse le urla di Mahiru lo avevano instupidito al punto da fargli avere le traveggole? Eppure il ragazzo continuava a guardarlo con uno sguardo che era un misto di smarrimento e qualcos’altro che il vampiro non riusciva a interpretare. Scosse però la testa in risposta. 

«Sento caldo» spiegò in un fil di voce, ancora incredulo e sorpreso, quasi temesse che ad un rumore di troppo quel momento inaspettatamente catartico sarebbe scoppiato come una bolla di sapone. Faceva ancora caldo, le goccioline di sudore che scorrevano lungo la schiena davano una sensazione tremenda e appiccicosa, ma c’era qualcosa di estremamente rilassante nel modo in cui Mahiru lo guardava a occhi stanchi, con le palpebre che lottavano per non cedere subito al sonno. Socchiuse i suoi quando l’Eve allungò la mano per sollevargli i capelli dalla fronte, beandosi delle dita fresche di Shirota sulla pelle e del sollievo che seguì in quello stesso punto.

«Che ne dici di tagliarli?» scherzò lui, la voce ancora stropicciata e insonnolita ma più vivace quando tintinnò in una risata per come l’altro gli aveva rifilato un’occhiataccia sconcertata. «Sto scherzando!» rise alla sua smorfia seccata, calmandosi poco a poco. Se suo zio fosse stato in casa, come minimo lo avrebbe creduto impazzito. 

Vi fu silenzio, con Mahiru che ora lo osservava apertamente, dritto negli occhi, e Kuro non sapeva spiegarsi perché quell’improvvisa attenzione gli stesse scombussolando tanto lo stomaco. Distolse lo sguardo un paio di volte, rapido, sentendosi quasi a disagio. 

«Mahi-».

«Ho capito!» esultò Shirota di colpo, battendosi un pugno sul palmo.

Il Servamp aggrottò la fronte, iniziando seriamente a domandarsi se il caldo non gli avesse dato alla testa. O forse il problema era tutto suo, magari quello era davvero ancora un sogno, cocente ed interminabile. Prima di convincersi del tutto che la sua Eve avesse dato definitivamente di matto, però, Mahiru disse qualcosa di confuso e sensato insieme.

«È perché non ho acceso il condizionatore» chiarì, girandosi verso il comodino affianco per prendere il telecomando dell’apparecchio.

Quella semplice frase bastò per far accendere la lampadina nella testa del vampiro, improvvisamente memore di quando Mahiru, la sera prima, gli aveva proposto di dormire nel letto insieme a lui sicché le lenzuola, soggette al continuo flusso d’aria, mantenevano una certa freschezza anche con loro sopra.  
Si lasciò andare ad un rumoroso sospiro di sollievo quando fu colpito in pieno dalla prima ventata, chiudendo finalmente gli occhi mentre Shirota armeggiava con i suoi capelli — aveva tirato fuori un elastico per tenerglieli fermi in alto, in modo da non farglieli più ricadere sulla fronte. Lo sentì fare un verso di approvazione, segno che fosse riuscito ad appuntarglieli nella maniera più efficace possibile, per poi tornare a sistemarsi nella sua parte di letto, dandogli nuovamente la schiena. Il materasso si mosse più volte sotto di loro, inquieto dai movimenti di Mahiru stesso, in cerca della posizione più comoda per riprendere sonno. Kuro era pronto ad accettare la sua seconda sconfitta, quasi rassegnato all’idea di rinunciare definitivamente a dormire per quella notte, quando il profumo di shampoo dei capelli del ragazzo tornò a farsi prepotentemente spazio al centro della sua attenzione, seguito da qualcosa che gli cozzava contro con un piccolo tonfo. Aprì un occhio per sbiricare cosa l’altro stesse combinando e restò di sasso nel ritrovarsi Mahiru ancor più vicino di prima, la schiena premuta al suo petto, così a stretto contatto da poter sentire il battito del cuore dell’Eve e il proprio regolarizzarsi a quel ritmo di conseguenza; il braccio, stavolta il sinistro, fu reclamato a cingerlo da sopra. 

«Mahiru...?».

«Che c’è? Sento freddo».

Kuro avrebbe voluto fargli notare che se avesse alzato un po’ la temperatura dell’aria condizionata si sarebbe risolto il problema alla radice, ma c’era ancora quella sensazione viscerale e senza nome che lo spingeva piuttosto a farsi più vicino al sedicenne, alla ricerca di un contatto più definito. Soprattutto, dalla sua posizione riusciva a vedere le punte rossissime delle orecchie di Mahiru, che già da sé erano sufficienti perché il Servamp preferisse non dire niente, rafforzando la presa su di lui e chiudendo _finalmente_ — e per davvero — gli occhi.

«Buonanotte, Kuro».


End file.
